


Ghost

by unaspectre



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit thinks he's losing his mind when he sees a woman from his past he believes to be dead and turns to Caine for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad again as my beta doesn't know the show.  
> Enjoy

“That was wonderful,” Karen smiled as she and Kermit walked out of the theatre.

“You’ve seen it how many times now?” the ex-mercenary asked with amusement.

Karen laughed, “It doesn’t matter, it always gets me. What about you? Enjoy the show?”

“Lots of violence,” Kermit shrugged.

“I’m going to take that as a good thing,” she told him, “Since we missed our reservations earlier, how about a late dinner?”

Kermit nodded, “Sounds great. I know of a place just down there,” he turned to indicate where trailing off as he spotted a woman standing at the corner on the other side of the street, “Ali?”

He dropped Karen’s arm and started towards the woman ignoring the call of his name as he dodged round the crowd who’d just left the theatre. He could still hear her voice echoing through his mind.

 _“What are you doing?”_

 _“Removing your glasses.”_

 _“Why?”_

 _“So I can see your eyes. What are you afraid of?”_

As he moved towards her the woman turned and walked round the corner. Finally getting away from the crowd he broke into a run and skidded round the corner. When he saw the woman, her back to him, Kermit caught her shoulder, “Ali?”

The woman that turned to him was not who he was chasing and stared at him confused, “What’s your problem?”

Kermit stepped back, “Sorry.”

“Nutcase,” the woman muttered as she stalked away leaving him standing.

He’d seen her, he couldn’t have imagined it – why would he?

“Kermit?” Karen caught up with him, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head, “I’m going to take a rain check on food. I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain.”

Without another word he walked away leaving her standing watching his back, confused and worried.

 

Kermit jumped in his car and drove back to his apartment needing to be alone. It had been almost four years since he’d lost her, four years and he’d never forgotten but had managed to move on. So why was he suddenly seeing her in a crowd? Kermit opened the locked drawer at his computer desk and lifted out the framed photo that sat there. Kermit stared down at the picture, slowly tracing the smiling face that looked out at him. He moved focus to his own image standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as his head rested against hers and wondered if he should have known things would go so wrong.

Kermit closed his eyes trying to get his emotions back under control, she was gone and whatever he saw was just a trick of his over-worked imagination. He pushed the photo back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Pouring himself a drink Kermit dropped onto the couch and tossed it back; closing his eyes he lay unable to get her accusing face or voice out of his mind.

 _“This is your fault, you killed him.”_

*********************************************

“Who the hell has been in my office?”

Peter Caine walked through the precinct and saw everyone wince, especially the poor janitor who had just cleaned out the trash from Kermit’s office. As Kermit slammed the door shut a collective sigh of relief went up round the room.

“What’s with him?” Peter asked as he sat at his desk.

Jody shrugged, “Don’t know and I’m not brave enough to ask.”

Peter frowned; he could feel the pain radiating from his friend’s office, the raw rage that filled Kermit made Peter shudder slightly. Taking a deep breath and quite possibly his life in his hands Peter gently knocked on Kermit’s door.

“What?” the snarl came from within.

Peter opened the door and looked in, he could see his friend hunched over his computer and wished he could help with whatever was obviously torturing Kermit.

“Coffee run,” Peter told him, “Want anything that isn’t three week old lighter fluid?”

“No.”

Peter frowned again, Kermit never turned down real coffee but one thing Peter had learned a long time ago was when the ex-mercenary was in this kind of mood it was best not to get in the firing line.

Without a word Peter left Kermit alone.

 

Kermit sat pretending to work as Peter left the room. He’d woken up this morning with a blinding headache in his right eye which hadn’t got any better as the day moved on. Staring at the computer Kermit shook his head, he’d had enough for the day and if he stayed here he’d more than likely say something to someone he cared about that he’d regret. As he started out Kermit saw the woman he was sure was dead standing at the front desk, he stopped for a second before he rushed forward but as he turned the corner she was already down the stairs.

“Ali,” he called as he ran down the stairs, pushing people out of his way only once again to find he’d either missed or been hallucinating her. Pressing his hands against his head Kermit turned and ran back up the stairs, “The woman who was just here,” he demanded of the officer on duty, “What did she want?”

The woman on duty looked at him confused, “Detective...”

“What did she want?” he snapped, not caring that every head in the room turned to look at him.

The officer frowned slightly, “She was asking directions.”

“To where?”

She shrugged, “A place called the Sunshine cafe. I’ve never heard of it but before I could check she left.”

Kermit ran a hand through his hair, looking up he saw several people watching him openly while others did so as they pretended to work. With an annoyed grunt he walked out the precinct.

 

Peter shuddered again as Kermit’s cloud left the room. The anger and sadness in his friend was palpable but Peter couldn’t think of how to help him.

“Detective Caine.”

Looking up as the Captain called to him Peter saw the concern he felt for Kermit mirrored in her eyes. As she motioned him to her office Peter sighed knowing what she was going to ask him but not sure he would be able to help. He leaned against the desk as she closed the door.

“Do you know what’s going on with him?” Karen asked.

Peter shook his head, “I can feel his pain but I have no idea...” he trailed off as he saw Karen staring at him a little astonished.

“You can feel?” she asked with the slightest tinge of disbelief in her tone.

“You’d believe my father if he said that,” Peter stated slightly annoyed, “Captain, I completed my training at the temple, I may not have taken the brands but...” he paused again moving back to the original topic of conversation, “Anyway, I don’t know what’s wrong. Do you?”

Karen shrugged, “He started chasing someone after the theatre last night and then seemed distant. I’m worried, Peter.”

Peter hated when she called him by his name because that made it personal and personal with Captain Simms was not the norm.

“I don’t think I can help him,” Peter told her, “But I’ll do what I can.”

*********************************************

Caine tended the plants on the veranda of his apartment, enjoying the soft sounds of the bird song nearby. It was a beautiful day, bright, clear and it seemed to bring a feeling of joy through the air.

That feeling was suddenly and sharply interrupted.

“Come in, Kermit,” Caine said without turning to look at the man hovering in the doorway as he finished watering his plants. He finally turned and saw the other man still standing just outside, “You are troubled.”

Kermit, even hidden behind his green glasses, looked defeated, “I think I’m losing my mind.”

Caine walked to the man standing there and took his arm drawing him into the room properly, “Why do you believe this?”

Kermit sat in the chair Caine guided him to for all of three seconds before he started to pace, “I keep seeing a woman, a woman I knew a few years ago who I also know is dead.”

Caine stayed silent as Kermit continued to pace.

“I’ve seen her as clear as day,” Kermit continued, “Like I can see you now but she can’t be real which means I’m losing my mind.”

“You cared a great deal for this woman,” Caine noted.

Kermit turned to him, pulling his glasses off revealing pain filled eyes to the priest, “I loved her. If things had been different we might even be married now.”

Caine poured Kermit some tea as the other man dropped onto the seat again, this time not moving. Caine handed the tea to the other man before drawing another chair over to face him.

“Tell me of her.”

Kermit sipped the hot brew before he spoke again, “Her name was Alison Bailey, I was there to protect her...”

 

 _Kermit followed the man into the small house wondering how he’d let himself get talked into this. Then he remembered it was because he owed Jones a favour and that favour had been called in. He had no real information on his protectee other than she was the daughter of Harold Bailey some bigwig who was in the middle of negotiations to merge his company with another, for some reason people were against this and his daughter was the target of several death threats._

 _Kermit didn’t like kids much; Blaisdale’s had been the exception to the rule so the thought of three weeks with what was more than likely an annoying overindulged brat was not one he relished._

 _“Mr Griffin,” Harold Bailey walked towards him with an outstretched hand, he was older than Blaisdale with short cut grey hair that Kermit thought looked like it was sculpted to his head, “Thank you for agreeing to help.”_

 _Beneath his glasses Kermit raised an eyebrow in surprise, he hadn’t realised that the fact this was a favour had been advertised but he shook the other man’s hand quickly._

 _“So, where’s your daughter?” Kermit asked wanting to get meeting the kid over and done with._

 _“She’s waiting in the lounge,” Bailey smiled, “It’s not the biggest house but there is enough room you shouldn’t be tripping over one another constantly.”_

 _That was one thing at least, Kermit mused as he followed the other man into the lounge. What greeted him was something he hadn’t expected._

 _“Alison,” Bailey moved to the woman sitting on the couch, “This is Kermit Griffin, he’s here to protect you.”_

 _Kermit estimated her to be in her late twenties possibly early thirties. She had shoulder length brown hair streaked with red, her pale skin was covered with freckles and she had dark brown eyes hidden beneath long dark eyelashes._

 _“Oh good,” she said sarcastically, “A Muppet is my bodyguard. Now I feel safe.”_

 _Kermit smiled slightly; at least she wasn’t a teenager even if she was acting like one, “We all have our problems, don’t we?”_

 _She let out an annoyed snort, “I may be stuck with you but don’t expect gratitude. If you people had done your job properly in the first place I could have stayed at home.”_

 _With an annoyed look at her father Alison walked out the room. Bailey grimaced and turned to Kermit._

 _“I apologise for my daughter,” he said, “She’s just had a difficult time lately since these threats began. I’ll show you your room now.”_

 _Kermit followed the older man to the empty bedroom wondering why the guy felt the need to give him the guided tour. Finally Bailey left him alone and Kermit dumped his bag on the bed, opening it he pulled out his gun before setting up his laptop. It was going to be a long three weeks._

 

 _Kermit spun as someone knocked on the door to his room a few hours later, he’d just finished setting up all the security arrangements he wanted. Holding his gun just out of sight he carefully opened the door surprised to find Alison standing there looking slightly sheepish._

 _“Hi,” she smiled at him, “I’m Alison, you must be Griffin.”_

 _Kermit nodded; glad his glasses were hiding his confusion, “We did meet a couple of hours ago you know.”_

 _“Yeah,” she winced, “I thought I should apologise for that. I was a bit of a...well...”_

 _“Brat?” Kermit offered._

 _Alison laughed, “I was going to go with bitch but,” she shrugged, “either would do. Anyway my dad thought you might be hungry,” Alison continued, “I will warn you though, I cooked.”_

 _“It can’t be that bad,” Kermit noted._

 _“Cooking is not one of my strengths,” she replied with a smile, “I’m slightly better than my father but not by much.”_

 _Kermit couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his mouth, “I’ll take my chances. Lead on.”_

 

 _Kermit sat listening to Alison and Bailey as they talked just outside the small dining room. He was leaving to start the negotiations, the whole reason she was here._

 _Dinner had been quite pleasant, even if the actual food was not the best in the world but Kermit had eaten worse to stay alive. Now Alison had decided he wasn’t the enemy she was actually quite charming. Smart with a sharp wit, she quite happily bantered with him across the table but he had caught the sadness in her eyes when Bailey announced he was leaving. Alison returned to the room and together they listened to Bailey leave the house._

 _“You okay?” Kermit asked after a while._

 _Alison looked up at him, her eyes dark with anger, “I’m not a child, Mr Griffin. This isn’t a tantrum because my daddy is leaving me with a babysitter. I’ve had enough of being in this cage, unable to get on with my own life and trust me when I say I have one. So, yes I’m fine.”_

 _Still fuming she walked out of the room to her own bedroom and slammed the door. Kermit let out a long sigh; this was going to be even longer than he originally thought._

 

 _Alison woke up wishing she would stop feeling guilty, her life had been completely turned upside down by these stupid negotiations and now she was stuck here with some guy named after a frog who seemed to think the green glasses were a good look. Even though they’d actually got along quite well at dinner last night she had to then bite his head off when he was simply being concerned for her._

 _She took a quick shower; her biggest fear was someone would actually try something while in there so she was always extremely fast when washing her hair, before she dressed._

 _“Okay,” she said to her reflection, “You just go out and apologise...again.”_

 _Alison reflected that in the next few weeks she’d probably be apologising to Griffin a lot. Walking into the hall she smelled fresh coffee and grimaced, the coffee always smelled better than it actually tasted. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to find Kermit sitting at the table, a laptop open in front of him. He was sipping coffee as a large pot sat in the coffee maker while several croissants sat on a plate in the middle of the table._

 _“Good morning,” he greeted her without looking up, “Want some breakfast?”_

 _Alison stepped into the kitchen with a confused look on her face, “I was the bitch, what are you apologising for?”_

 _Kermit smiled at her, “We got off on the wrong foot and I really don’t feel like fighting for three weeks.”_

 _Alison smiled back at him, “So you’re calling a truce?”_

 _Kermit shrugged, “If that’s what you want to call it.”_

 _“Alright,” Alisa offered him her hand, “Truce.”_

 _With a grin Kermit took her hand and they shook on their peace agreement._

 

Kermit stopped talking and turned as Peter entered the room.

“Kermit,” Peter said as casually as he possibly could, “I didn’t know you were here.”

Kermit raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, “Really.”

“Well, I didn’t know till I turned the corner and saw the black cloud hanging over my father’s building,” Peter couldn’t stop the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Peter,” Caine scolded his son, “Sit. Kermit, please continue.”

“Continue?” Peter asked as he drew the spare seat over.

Kermit sighed, knowing Peter would find out sooner or later and quickly told him what was going on before moving onto the next part of his story.

 

 _Alison sat reading a book as Kermit sat at the table with his laptop open in front of him. They’d been stuck together for a week and their truce was holding, more or less. Alison looked up from her book and watched her protector as he sat staring at his computer through his green lenses. It occurred to her suddenly that in all the time they’d been stuck here together she’d never seen his eyes. Alison would be the first to admit she was fascinated by him which confused her a lot, he was nothing like the men she usually dated – older for one thing but the whole mystique thing he had going on was damn attractive._

 _“What are you doing?” Alison asked, moving to sit beside him._

 _Kermit glanced up at her, “Just a small security system. Since I’m not doing anything while I’m here I’m just setting up a few possibilities for when I leave.”_

 _“Oh,” she said, suddenly she reached out to take his glasses._

 _“What are you doing?” Kermit demanded, grabbing her hand as she touched them stopping her from actually moving them from his face._

 _Alison shrugged, “Removing your glasses.”_

 _“Why?”_

 _“So I can see your eyes,” she smiled at him before challenging, “What are you afraid of?”_

 _“That you’ll see my eyes,” Kermit replied, wondering why he was letting her even get this far. Anyone else who tried something like this wouldn’t even get as far as touching his precious glasses._

 _Alison looked at him through long eyelashes, “You get to see my eyes, it’s only fair.”_

 _He didn’t move as she slid his glasses off his face and placed them on the table. Alison stared into his eyes and for the first time he saw her face without the green shading. She slid her hand over his cheek so his head was tilted up._

 _“Your eyes aren’t green,” Alison noted with a smile, “I’m kind of disappointed.”_

 _Kermit said nothing as he looked up at her, “Alison.”_

 _Knowing he had to stop this before he lost his objectivity Kermit stood and moved to take his glasses back but Alison grabbed them first._

 _“Okay,” Kermit grimaced,” Give them to me.”_

 _“Make me.”_

 _“Alison,” he moved to grab the glasses from her as she laughed._

 _Handing them over Alison laughed, “You are human after all. Oh come on, it wasn’t like I cut off your hand. Lighten up, KG.”_

 _“I’m here to protect you,” Kermit reminded her, his glasses tapping against his leg._

 _Alison stepped into him, “I know.” Pushing herself up she touched her lips to his for a soft kiss._

 _Kermit knew he was being stupid, he knew it was the dumbest thing he could possibly do but he deepened the kiss._

 

Kermit stopped talking and saw Peter’s surprised face.

“I did have a life before I came here you know,” Kermit told the younger man.

Peter shrugged, “So an ex-lover is in town and you’re losing it?”

“She’s dead,” Kermit snapped, he started to pace the room again, “Or I thought she was. Am I crazy?”

Caine shook his head, “You have been seeing this woman. There is no reason that she would haunt you now if she were a ghost therefore you were misled concerning her death.”

Kermit stilled, the shock echoing through him touched the other men in the room – Peter had to sit down again at the overwhelming pain running through his friend.

“If she’s here then there has to be a reason,” Kermit finally said, “I have to know.”

“Okay,” Peter mused, “She was at the station, right? Let’s start there.”

“We?” Kermit asked.

“I am Caine,” Peter shrugged, “I will help you.”

Caine rolled his eyes before motioning them out, “If you need my help...”

“You’ll know,” Peter grinned, patting his father on the shoulder, “See you later, Pop.”

Before Caine could say anything the two men were out of the apartment and on their way back to the precinct.

*********************************************

Peter and Kermit walked through the bullpen to Kermit’s office; Peter noticed how everyone kept their head down as the ex-mercenary stalked past their desks, when Karen looked out of her office Peter quickly shook his head letting her know now was not the time for her to try and talk to Kermit.

“Okay,” Kermit dropped into his seat and logged on to his computer, “She was asking for directions to the Sunshine cafe. Mean anything to you?”

Peter shrugged, “Nope.”

Kermit started typing hunting for information, wanting to throw the computer at the wall as it refused to give him anything.

“Hold on,” Peter said suddenly, “Forget looking for it now, try something with that name when you actually knew her.”

Kermit shrugged but took Peter’s suggestion wanting to laugh when he finally found something, “Here, sunshine cafe closed about a month after Alison died,” he paused for a second, “Supposedly died. Anyway it’s now a motel. Let’s check it out.”

As the older man started to move Peter saw something was flashing on the computer, “Kermit, what’s that?”

Kermit sat back down and opened the email, the number 190 flashed across the screen several times and Peter stood watching as his friend tapped the keyboard sharply.

“Son of a bitch,” Kermit snapped suddenly, he scrubbed his hand across his face, “She’s alive. This just proves it.”

Peter looked at him confused, “How?”

“This came through a backdoor I have for friends to contact me,” Kermit explained.

“How would she know how to use that?” Peter asked.

Kermit looked up at his friend, “Because I taught her.”

 

 _“I’m bored,” Alison announced._

 _Kermit looked down to where she sat cuddled against him on the couch, “Really?”_

 _“As much as I’m enjoying our...activities,” she laughed at his frown, “My brain is turning to mush.”_

 _Kermit smiled, “So what do you want to do?”_

 _“Show me some of your security stuff,” Alison shrugged._

 _“What?”_

 _“You’re a computer whizz,” she laughed, gently kissing along his jaw, “Teach me.”_

 _Kermit closed his eyes wondering what the hell he was doing; she was far too young and innocent to be with someone like him but he couldn’t stop himself. Alison was smart, fun even if she did have a tendency to bait him when she was bored and he was finding himself falling for her more each day._

 _“Come on, KG,” she murmured in his ear, “I’m more than willing to learn.”_

 _Kermit laughed, “Fine, Ali. I’ll teach you.”_

 _“Cool,” Alison chuckled in his ear, kissing his cheek she turned so that they could use the computer._

 

 _Kermit watched Alison as she slept. He knew that this was the dumbest thing he’d done in a long time. He was in love with her, despite the fact it was crazy and dangerous for both of them. His life was dangerous, his work was life threatening and he’d already learned that relationships with his circumstances didn’t work._

 _“Why are you awake?” Alison asked sleepily, looking up at him with heavy eyes._

 _“I’m just thinking,” he replied, he gently played with her hair, “Go back to sleep.”_

 _“KG, I know this is over when we leave here,” Alison told him, “I’ve not got any illusions. So stop worrying, you won’t be breaking my heart I promise.”_

 _“What about breaking my heart?” he teased._

 _Alison gently kissed his chest, “I’m sure it’ll survive. Now go to sleep, KG.”_

 _Kermit smiled as she curled up against him and slipped back into slumber. But he couldn’t sleep as he thought about what she’d said. Blaisdale kept trying to persuade him to join the police and give up his current lifestyle, Kermit had never really seen any advantage to that until now._

 _“Ali,” he whispered, half hoping she was completely asleep._

 _Alison groaned, “You’re not going to let me get any sleep, are you?”_

 _“I need to ask you something,” Kermit leaned over her._

 _Alison sighed and sat up slightly, “Okay. I’m listening.”_

 _“You said you know this is over when we leave here,” Kermit reminded her._

 _“Yeah,” Alison rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I’ve managed to get that much sleep.”_

 _Kermit smiled slightly, “What if it wasn’t?”_

 _“Huh?”_

 _“What if this thing we have wasn’t over when we leave here?” Kermit asked her, “What if we continued to be together.”_

 _“How?” Alison whispered, “KG, your life isn’t one conducive to a long term relationship.”_

 _“It could be.”_

 _Alison groaned, “Kermit, it’s really late and I’m actually tired. What are you talking about?”_

 _“A friend of mine keeps trying to get me to join him,” Kermit explained, “He’s a cop and if I say yes I can be too. I want to say yes if you’ll come with me.”_

 _“We’ve known each other for just over two weeks,” she whispered._

 _Kermit kissed her, “Think it over. Night, Ali.”_

 

Kermit looked at the only lit window in the motel, room 190. He could feel Peter’s presence at his side and was grateful that his friend wasn’t leaving him alone for this. They walked slowly up the stairs, preparing themselves for anything that may attack them.

“You don’t have to go in there,” Peter told his friend.

Kermit shrugged, “Yes, I do. Stick behind me.”

Peter was about to remind the older man exactly what he could do but wisely kept his mouth shut for now. They reached room 190 with no interference and when Kermit pushed the door it swung open to reveal a familiar woman holding a gun.

“Peter, stay here,” Kermit ordered, handing the younger man his own weapon.

“Kermit...”

“Just do it,” Kermit snapped before he stepped into the room and looked at the woman standing there, “Hello, Ali.”

 

Peter watched them waiting for any sign that his friend was in danger when he noticed something strange about the woman.

“ **Father** ,” he sent his thought out.

“ **Yes, my son** ,” Caine answered.

Peter was still amazed that he could do this but quickly focussed back to the topic, “ **I think she’s been drugged**.”

“ **Bring her here** ,” Caine told him, “ **As soon as possible**.”

Peter let the link sever and continued to watch hoping to hell that they would get a chance to take her to his father.

 

Alison kept the gun trained on him as Kermit walked slowly into the room. He studied the woman he’d loved, still loved as he moved closer to her. Her hair was longer than it had been when they’d been together; no longer streaked with red it was dark brown and pulled back in a tight ponytail.

“Put the gun down, Ali,” Kermit said as he walked towards her.

“Why?” she snarled at him, “To give you the chance to kill me too.”

“I didn’t kill your father,” he reminded her softly.

Alison let out a harsh laugh, “You abandoned us and they came. He’s dead because of you.”

“If I could change things I would,” Kermit said moving even closer, “But I can’t.”

Alison was shaking as she waved the gun at him, “I will shoot you if you come any closer.”

“No, you won’t,” Kermit replied, “You’re not a killer, Ali.”

“But you are,” she retorted, “This would just be self-defence.”

Kermit moved until the gun was pressed to his heart and looked down at the woman who was shaking as she held the weapon against him. Reaching up slowly, so he didn’t spook her into accidentally firing, Kermit removed his glasses and looked into her eyes.

“You know I would never hurt you, Ali,” he said, his voice soft as he slowly moved his hand to her cheek, “You know that.”

“I...” Alison was shaking, “I...”

“Just give me the gun,” Kermit said, “Trust me.”

Indecision filled her and after a few moments, moments in which Peter was sure she was going to fire, Alison dropped her hand to her side. Kermit took the gun and passed it to Peter before sliding his arms around the woman who sagged against his chest.

*********************************************

Caine looked up from his work as Peter and Kermit arrived back at his apartment. A young woman walked beside Kermit, her head resting against his arm as he held her by the waist keeping her moving.

“Pop,” Peter said, “Have you got it ready?”

Caine nodded, “Kermit, bring her to the seat.”

Kermit brought the young woman across the room and crouched beside her as Caine handed her a cup.

“Drink this,” Caine told her, “It will make things clearer.”

Alison nervously sipped the contents making a face at the taste but she drank it all as instructed. Once she’d finished Caine took the cup back and replaced it on the table.

“She will need to sleep now,” Caine told Kermit, “Take her to the back room, she’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

Kermit moved the unnaturally compliant Alison through the apartment; he couldn’t believe that she was still alive and walking at his side. Reaching the room Kermit guided her to the small bed there.

“Lie down,” he said; unnerved by the way she obeyed without a question or a smart remark.

Kermit covered her with the blanket and was about to head back to Caine and Peter when her hand caught his.

“Ali?”

“Please stay,” she whispered fearfully, “I don’t know what’s happening, KG. Don’t leave me again.”

Kermit sat on the floor beside her, resting one hand on her forehead he gently stroked her hair, “I’ll be here till you’re sleep,” he promised, “I won’t be far away.”

Alison’s eyes drifted shut as he continued to gently slide his fingers through her hair, she sighed deeply as she fell asleep but Kermit clearly heard her murmur.

“I miss you.”

 

Peter leaned against the wall of his father’s home waiting for Kermit to return to the room. He still wasn’t happy about what had happened in the motel room. Especially the fact he’d been powerless as the woman now sleeping in his father’s spare room had held a gun on one of his closest friends. Peter had known Kermit a long time; they’d first met about three months after Peter had been fostered by the Blaisdales’ and despite an inauspicious start Kermit had quickly become someone Peter relied upon for advice and backup.

Caine tended to his plants as his son fidgeted worrying about his friend. It was obvious how much Kermit cared for the woman they’d brought here, but Caine could also feel the confliction within the former mercenary. The people he cared for now versus the woman he cared for in what he would describe as his former life.

“She’s asleep,” Kermit stated as he re-entered the room, “What did you give her?”

“It is simply to counteract the drugs she has been given,” Caine stated, noting the astonishment cover Kermit’s face, “You did not realise this?”

Kermit shook his head, “Guess I was busy with the fact she was pointing a gun at me.”

“So, what now?” Peter asked, “We need to find out who’s been drugging her?”

“We could wait for the young woman to waken,” Caine suggested, “And then ask what she knows.”

“Assuming she knows anything,” Kermit growled, without another word he headed back to where Alison slept.

“Pop...”

“You should return to the precinct,” Caine told his son, “And update Captain Simms; I know she is worried about Kermit.”

Peter sighed, “How do I tell her that Kermit’s ex is in town and he’s still crazy about her?”

Caine shrugged, “Tactfully.”

 

Kermit looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully and sighed. He’d moved on, he’d managed to get over the pain of losing her and to get on with life. He’d even allowed himself to get involved again and now...

When Alison murmured slightly in her sleep, shifting restlessly Kermit rested his hand on her forehead.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “I’m here, Ali.”

She took a deep breath and sighed again, “Miss you, KG.”

Kermit grimaced, he couldn’t deal with this but he couldn’t make himself move from her side. As he sat watching over her sleep his mind drifted back to the last time they’d been together.

 

 _“Were you serious?”_

 _Kermit looked at Alison as she sat across from him, they were having dinner – cooked by Kermit whose culinary skills far outweighed hers._

 _“Serious about what?” he asked._

 _Alison rolled her eyes, “About staying together after all this is done?”_

 _Kermit nodded, “Oh yeah.”_

 _“We’ve only known each other a few weeks,” Alison reminded him as she moved to the seat beside him, “And there are issues about...”_

 _“So you’re younger than me,” Kermit shrugged, “Love doesn’t look at age.”_

 _“I know but...” she trailed off and stared at the man in front of her, during their time as lovers there’d been murmured professions of adoration during sex but neither had used the L word, “Did you say love?”_

 _“Yeah,” he leaned towards her, his eyes twinkling with amusement at her reaction, “Problem?”_

 _“No,” Alison shook her head before she kissed him, “None at all.”_

 _“Good, because I love you,” Kermit told her._

 _“I love you too,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around him as they shared another kiss. They broke apart and Alison tilted her head thoughtfully to one side, “So, if I say yes you become a cop?”_

 _Kermit shrugged, “Might be a bit more complicated than that but that’s the gist.”_

 _“Well,” Alison laughed, “That could be very interesting to see.”_

 _Before Kermit could answer back his radio jumped to life, he grabbed it and answered “Griffin.”_

 _“This is team one,” the man on the other end stated, “Bailey is coming in.”_

 _“Copy,” Kermit looked over at Alison, “Daddy’s home.”_

 _“Oh boy,” she breathed nervously, “I don’t think he’s going to be happy about us.”_

 _Kermit stood but before he left the room he tilted her head up so he could give her a quick kiss, “Then let’s not give him a heart attack tonight, sweetheart.”_

 

 _Kermit left father and daughter to their reunion, heading upstairs to pack away his things ready to leave the safe house. He went over in his mind what he had to do next, contacting Paul to start the transition from mercenary to cop, finding a place to stay etc._

 _He finally understood why Paul had left this life when he’d fallen in love, though he could wait for the sarcastic comments that he’d have to endure when he introduced Ali to them. His sister would have even more fun at his expense but Kermit knew she’d be happy he’d be in one place in a safer, if only slightly, profession._

 _When his phone rang, Kermit grabbed it, “Griffin.”_

 _“Griffin,” the voice came, “Its Jones. Now Bailey’s home I need you to come in and look over some things concerning Alison’s continuing safety.”_

 _Kermit felt ice fill his stomach, “I’ll be there soon.”_

 _With that he hung up and headed down to let them know he was leaving. Alison was sitting alone in the kitchen when he walked downstairs._

 _“Are you leaving?” she asked as he appeared wearing his coat._

 _Kermit nodded, “Just have to clear a few things up. I’ll be back,” he assured her. Kermit touched her cheek, “You’re not getting away from me that easily.”_

 _Alison smiled, closing her eyes as Kermit kissed her before he left._

 

 _Kermit didn’t like the fact Alison was possibly still in danger but decided to not borrow any trouble until he found out the facts. As he reached the offices Kermit quickly found Jones’ office._

 _“What are you doing here, Griffin?” Jones demanded when Kermit walked in, his toupee sitting strangely on his head as always._

 _Kermit frowned, “You called me in.”_

 _The other man shook his head, “Did you leave Bailey and his daughter alone?”_

 _“Ali,” Kermit breathed in horror breaking into a run; he jumped into his car and sped off back to the safe house. He raced through the streets trying to persuade himself she would be fine when he got back to the house but the more cynical part of his mind reminded him the reason she was at that house._

 _Reaching the safe house Kermit instantly knew something was wrong, taking his gun out of its holster he moved slowly towards the building. The first thing he saw was several of Bailey’s bodyguards lying dead on the ground, a bullet through each of their heads. Taking a deep breath Kermit continued on feeling ice fill him._

 _“Please be safe, Ali,” he whispered as he gently pushed open the front door._

 _The smell of blood instantly assaulted him and he found the rest of the bodyguards in the hall. Panic gripped him but he forced it down so that he could find Alison. He could hear someone crying and walked towards the sound._

 _“Ali,” he rushed forward to the kitchen, stopping dead at the tableau he discovered._

 _Alison was slumped against the wall tears sliding along her cheeks, she was holding her father’s body in her arms rocking him. Kermit rushed forward and dropped down to her side horrified at the blood covering her._

 _“Ali,” he gasped, reaching out to check none of the blood was hers, “Ali, look at me.”_

 _Her brown eyes finally focussed on him and rage filled them, “This is your fault, you killed him.”_

 _“Ali,” Kermit whispered, his hand reaching out to touch her shocked as she pushed him away. He overbalanced and fell back against the counter._

 _“You left,” she snarled angrily at him, “And they came. Was this the plan all along? Did you have fun playing with me knowing this was what was going to happen?”_

 _Before Kermit could say anything the room was swarming with people, Jones grabbed Kermit and pulled him out of the room._

 _“Did you see anyone?” Jones asked._

 _Kermit shook his head, “But Alison did. Let me talk to her.”_

 _“I can’t let you,” Jones reminded him, “You know the rules. Your involvement in this project was unofficial to begin with. Go, I’ll contact you when I know anything.”_

 _Kermit frowned, he didn’t want to leave Alison but right now he wouldn’t be any help to her. Reluctantly he left vowing to come back later once she’d had time to calm down._

 

 _Kermit slipped into the hospital room where Alison was sleeping, she’d been kept in overnight for observation. He’d managed to get some information on who the killers were from one of his contacts and was on his way to go after them. But he had to see her before he left to make sure she was safe and well._

 _Moving to her side Kermit gently rested his hand on her hair, “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, “I didn’t...I...You are the most important person in my world now and I want to be here for you. But I need to find the guys that did this first then I’ll be back, Ali. I promise.”_

 _Kermit gently kissed her forehead, “I love you, sweetheart.”_

 _With a heavy heart, Kermit walked out the room._

 

Alison moaned slightly as she woke up, wondering where she was. Sitting up she looked around the bare room knowing she’d never been here before. The sound of breathing from behind her made Alison freeze, scared of who it could be she slowly turned astonishment filling her as she saw the man she thought she’d never see again.

“KG?” she breathed, staring at the man sleeping in the chair beside the bed.

Alison stared at him, her eyes tracing over the face of the man she had loved and believed to be dead. Unable to resist any longer she reached out and touched his face, Kermit grabbed her hand as he opened his eyes.

When he saw her Kermit relaxed and smiled, “Morning.”

A smile covered her face and Alison hugged him tightly, “Oh you’re real. KG,” she breathed before kissing him.

“Ali,” Kermit pulled back from her while he still had enough of his senses.

“Sorry,” she whispered, her eyes still closed, “I just...I thought you were dead.”

Kermit nodded, “Me too. Ali, I need to know what happened to you.”

Alison closed her eyes for a few seconds before nodding, “Okay.”

“Come on,” he said, “There are a couple of people you need to meet.”

 

Peter and Caine were sitting cross-legged on the floor opposite one another meditating. Kermit always found it amusing when he saw Peter sitting so still when he was normally vibrating with energy. Since Caine had returned to the younger man’s life Peter had changed a great deal more than some people realised.

Alison stood at Kermit’s side watching slightly confused but didn’t say a word as the two men opened their eyes and rose to their feet.

“Alison Bailey,” Kermit rested his hand on her shoulder, “This is Peter and Kwai Chang Caine.”

“Hi,” she said softly.

Peter gave a quick smile while Caine gave a gentle bow.

“Please,” Caine motioned them further in, “Take a seat.”

Alison moved and sat on one of the stools while Kermit perched beside her, Peter leaned against the wall and Caine stood beside his son.

“Ali,” Kermit said, “What happened?”

Alison turned to him, “I was going to ask you the exact same thing, KG.”

“Cagey?” Peter asked, amusement covering his face.

“Leave it, kid,” Kermit snarled at him.

Alison laughed and shrugged, “His initials plus it suits him completely.”

“Can we get back onto the topic?” Kermit demanded, wishing he still had his glasses on.

“No problem,” Alison chuckled before sighing, “After my father was killed I was kept in the hospital overnight. Mr Jones took my statement of what had happened that day before telling me you’d gone after the killers. With my father now dead I was believed to be out of danger so they let me go home.”

“Who told you I was dead?” Kermit asked.

“Ahh...a guy called Adamson,” Alison shrugged, “I think he was part of the team who originally guarded us at the safe house.

Kermit frowned, “Adamson worked for Jones. He’s the one who told me you were dead.”

“Please continue your story, Alison,” Caine told her.

“I grieved,” she said softly, “Then I took over my father’s business. Though I did implement a few of the things you taught me.”

Kermit smiled proudly for a few seconds before moving back to the conversation, “So, what happened?”

Alison shook her head, “I don’t know. The last thing I really remember is being in my apartment listening to some music as I made dinner then I woke up here.”

“You don’t remember trying to shoot him?” Peter asked a slight frown on his face.

Horror filled Alison’s face, “What?” she turned to Kermit, “Oh God, I would never...I could never...”

Kermit wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “I know. It’s okay, Ali.”

“Okay,” Peter said, interrupting the moment, “We need to find out who this Adamson is. Kermit, you should have some contacts.”

Kermit nodded, “I have a couple of ideas.”

 

Alison stood on the veranda looking out across the city. Peter had gone to the precinct to pick up Kermit’s laptop while Kermit had returned to his own apartment to get some clean clothes for both himself and Alison.

“Here,” Caine appeared at her side with some tea, “Peter shall return with food for breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Alison smiled slightly at him, “For everything. I must admit I’m a little overwhelmed just now.”

Caine nodded in understanding, “Your mind was clouded, it will take time before it can process all that happened.”

Alison let out a long sigh; she sipped her tea as she continued to stare at the horizon. Finally she turned back to Caine.

“Why did he come to you?” Alison asked, “From what I know of Kermit you’re not the kind of person he’d be acquainted with,” she winced, “That didn’t come out right.”

Caine smiled at her, “Kermit works with my son at the 101st Precinct.”

“He did become a cop,” Alison smiled wistfully, “Good.”

“Your love for him is strong,” Caine noted.

Alison let out a soft snort of laughter, “I knew him for three weeks. You can’t really love someone in that long.”

“You do not truly believe that,” Caine told her.

Alison dropped her head into her hands, “No. I don’t. You know the most annoying part?” she asked sliding to sit against the wall, “I actually thought I was over him. I actually felt like I had moved on and didn’t expect him to appear one night.”

“Then he did,” Caine finished for her.

Alison let out a long sigh, “And then he did.”

*********************************************

Kermit scrubbed a hand through his hair wondering if he could lock himself in a room and not come out until this was over. He’d forgotten so much about how she made him feel in the few years since he’d lost her.

“Kermit?” Peter called from the other room, “Are you ready?”

“I’m coming, Pete,” he called back. Taking a deep breath he headed to the other room finding his friend watching him intently, “Leave it.”

“Kermit...”

“Peter, I don’t want to talk about Ali with you so just leave it alone,” Kermit growled.

Peter licked his lips, “I’m not going to ask about her but I’ve been thinking. Why has this suddenly happened now? What’s the connection?”

Kermit shook his head, “I have no idea. I’ve had nothing to do with that life for years.”

“We’ll have to keep digging,” Peter decided, “Do you want to go to the precinct or should I bring your stuff to my father’s place?”

“Your Father’s would be best,” Kermit told him, “People will want to talk to me and at the moment I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself shooting people.”

“Oh...kay,” Peter winced, “I’ll do that, you get breakfast and I’ll see you back there.”

 

Kermit took a deep breath as he entered the apartment, it was empty and he automatically reached for his gun.

“Caine? Ali?”

“I’m out here,” Alison called back, appearing from the balcony her arms wrapped around herself, “Caine had to go help someone. He said he’ll be back soon.”

“He left you alone?” Kermit demanded angrily.

Alison frowned at him, “I’m an adult, KG. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Let’s examine that,” he retorted, “How did we meet? Not to mention you were just abducted and drugged, do you want me to go on?”

“Don’t,” she turned away and got herself some water, “I thought someone was bringing breakfast.”

Kermit dropped the bag from the bakery beside her, “I got a selection. Take your pick.”

As he started away Alison slammed the cup she was holding down, “Don’t you dare. My father was killed because you left. You left me.”

They glared at each other, anger crackling between them. Alison dropped her eyes first.

“I know you had nothing to do with it,” she sighed before looking up at him, “I was just...they just walked in and put a gun to his head then pulled the trigger. I felt his blood cover me, Kermit and I thought they would kill me next. I was just so scared.”

Kermit moved and wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry. Someone called me away pretending to be Jones. I should have known.”

Alison pulled back slightly and looked up at him, “You’re not to blame.”

Kermit let go of her and started to pace, “But Jones is. It was his phone, his voice and he knew your father had just arrived back. Damn it, I’m an idiot.”

“KG, he was in charge of our protection for months before you even arrived,” Alison reminded him, “Why then?”

Kermit shook his head, “I don’t know but I’m going to find out.”

*********************************************

Peter pulled together Kermit’s laptop along with some extra batteries; his father place had nowhere to plug things into.

As he was getting ready to leave he heard his name being called.

Peter winced as he turned to where the Captain was standing motioning him into her office – the last place he wanted to be while Kermit was obviously so lost.

“Detective,” Karen asked the moment the door was closed.

Peter winced.

“You’ve spoken with him,” she took his silence as confirmation, “And?”

“And this is something from his past,” Peter replied, trying to be as vague as possible.

“This woman he’s chasing, is she dangerous?” Karen asked intently.

Peter hesitated before answering truthfully, “In a way.”

Karen grimaced at her best detective, “Peter, can you be more specific or are we going to play this game all day. Because trust me, I can.”

Peter sighed, “I don’t know everything but she’s someone he was involved with before he came to the 101st. He thought she was dead and she thought the same of him.”

Karen sat down, “That explains a lot. Is there anything else I should know?”

“We think someone is trying to kill Kermit,” Peter told her, “Look, Captain. Trust me, we’re doing everything we can but Kermit doesn’t want this spread around the precinct. My father and I are helping him track these people down.”

She stared at him for several minutes, several minutes Peter had to draw on every lesson his father had ever taught him so he didn’t fidget, before she nodded.

“I expect a call for back-up will be received in due course,” Karen stated.

Peter nodded and slipped out relieved. He saw Jody heading his way but gave her a wave and left as fast as he could.

 

Kermit sat working trying to get in touch with a few old ‘friends’ as Alison paced the room. Peter and Caine were both out on the streets seeing if they could find any leads in their own unique areas.

“Ali, would you please sit down,” Kermit said finally letting his irritation overcome him.

Alison turned, “Am I disturbing you?”

Kermit winced at the sarcasm filling her voice, she wanted to be doing something but so far every time she suggested it all three men would veto the idea.

“I’m trying to concentrate,” he reminded her, not rising to the baiting.

Alison sighed through gritted teeth before she took the seat across from him; leaning back she let out another sigh.

“Ali,” Kermit grimaced warningly.

She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender before clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs. Kermit sent the final email and turned to her.

“Finished?” she asked innocently.

Kermit frowned at her, “For now.”

“So,” Alison leaned on arm of the chair, “What happened after you left?”

“Is this really the time for that?” Kermit asked.

Alison shrugged, “There’s not much else to do just now and there’s just us. You won’t compromise your image.”

Kermit sighed, “Fine.”

 

 _Kermit poured himself another drink annoyed when a hand stopped the glass as he brought it to his mouth._

 _“I thought you quit doing this,” Paul Blaisdale noted as he took the whiskey from his friend, “At least that’s what you promised me.”_

 _“I felt like a drink,” Kermit replied darkly._

 _Paul moved the bottle away from his friend, “Go to a bar, come see me. You don’t sit in the dark knocking back...” he grimaced as he saw how cheap and strong the alcohol was, “At least get something good.”_

 _Kermit continued to stare at Paul, “That would involve going out.”_

 _Paul switched on the lamp studying the younger man who winced in the sudden bright light, his trademark glasses were sitting on a table in the other room so he couldn’t hide his bloodshot eyes._

 _“When we talked last week you sounded...” Paul hesitated, “Optimistic. What changed?”_

 _“I met someone,” Kermit confessed, shaking his head sadly, “And she...I was going to take you up on your offer so I could stay with her.”_

 _Paul stared at his friend, “So what happened?”_

 _“I let my guard down,” he dropped his head into his hands, “I let her down and I lost her.”_

 _Paul reached out and rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, not saying anything, slightly amazed Kermit hadn’t shrugged him off._

 _“Come back with me,” Paul told him, “Come and work with me. You wanted to do it for her, then do it. If she loved you the way I can tell you love her then she wouldn’t want you sitting here like this before heading off somewhere to get killed.”_

 _Kermit closed his eyes as he thought of the woman he’d lost before nodding._

 

“What were you told?” Alison asked softly as he fell into silence.

Kermit licked his lips, wishing he was wearing his glasses, “I went after the killers. But I was too late, someone got to them first. I came back to tell you and beg you to forgive me but...” he trailed, “I was told you were killed in a car crash leaving the hospital.”

“Oh, KG,” Alison moved and stood in front of him, her hand gently stroked his cheek as pain filled her eyes, “I was told you were killed by the same guys who killed my dad,” Alison rested her forehead against his closing her eyes, “I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Ali,” Kermit breathed as his hand automatically moved to her waist, “This is a bad idea.”

“I know,” she whispered.

They stayed frozen for several minutes and it was Kermit who moved, pushing off the chair he caught her lips with his.

*********************************************

Peter watched his father finish his conversation before he began walking towards Peter.

“Well?” Peter asked.

Caine shook his head, “There has been nothing unusual amongst those who usually know. You?”

“Nothin’,” Peter sighed, “Every one of my sources is completely dry.”

“Perhaps Kermit has had better luck,” Caine noted as they started back.

Peter nodded slightly, “Do you think we should have left them alone together?”

“You do not think we should have?” Caine asked.

“Just a few of the looks they’ve been giving one another,” Peter stated, nodding politely to the shop owner who greeted them as they passed, “Things could get complicated.”

“I believe,” his father said resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder, “We are well past complicated.”

 

Alison felt the wall against her back as Kermit kissed her, one hand cupped her cheek while the other was wrapped around her waist pulling her close. Alison moved her hands to his chest and pushed him back with regret.

“Sorry,” Kermit apologised instantly moving back to his seat and away from her.

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed, pushing her hand through her hair Alison leaned against the wall, “I guess we were just lost in the moment. It just can’t happen again.”

Kermit nodded in agreement after a moment’s hesitation but Alison saw the uncertainty.

“You’re seeing someone,” she reminded him, “And so am I. Once this is over then we just have to say goodbye.”

 

Peter offered Alison some tea as she sat on the balcony waiting for Kermit to come up with something.

“Thanks,” she smiled, taking the offered cup, “So you’re Peter. He talked about you.”

“Really?”

“Not much,” Alison told him, “But I asked about friends and family once.” Alison shook her head, “I never thought we’d stay together after I wasn’t his protectee anymore. And then he said he wanted to stay with me and I was ecstatic,” she paused and looked up at him, “Is he happy?”

“I think so,” Peter answered truthfully, “Kermit isn’t exactly easy to read.”

Alison laughed softly, “Yeah, I know.”

Peter took the seat opposite her, “What did you do after...”

“When my father died I gained control of his part of the company,” she explained, “The merger went through as planned. I run my father’s company as I was trained to.”

Peter tilted his head thoughtfully, “What about this merger? Is there anyone in the company who doesn’t like what you do? The head of the one you merged with.”

“Grayson is a good guy,” Alison said thoughtfully, “We agree on a lot of things and anything we don’t we work through. He’s actually like a surrogate dad, and he’s probably going nuts that I’m missing.”

“Until we’re sure you’re safe then you can’t contact him,” Peter reminded her.

Alison frowned, “I know. It’s just irritating that I’m once more in a prison. You can call it whatever you want,” she stopped Peter, “Protective custody, whatever. I’m not free and I don’t like it.”

 

Caine stood watching Kermit as he worked furiously at his computer; he knew the former mercenary was getting more and more frustrated by how little information he was finding.

“Dammit,” Kermit slammed his hand against the wall, “Useless.”

“You have found nothing?” Caine asked softly.

Kermit snorted, “No, I’ve found a lot but it’s all...”

“Useless?”

Kermit rubbed his eyes, “The guy I thought might have had something to do with this died of cancer last year. Every other possibility leads to even more nothing.”

Caine watched the younger man wanting to help him, “Why does this frustrate you so much. There must be other people within the precinct who could help.”

“But it’s my job,” Kermit yelled, surging to his feet, “It’s my job to protect her.”

“No, it is not,” Caine replied, “Not now.”

Kermit ripped off his glasses, “When has that ever stopped you? I was supposed to be there to protect her and I didn’t. I left her alone and her father was killed in front of her.” Kermit dropped back onto the chair, “I can’t fail her again, Caine. I can’t.”

Caine rested his hand on Kermit’s shoulder, “You must stop thinking that you failed Alison. She is here, safe and what you must focus on is who would gain most from her disappearance.”

Kermit closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, “There’s part of me that doesn’t want to find anything so I don’t have to say goodbye to her again. When I thought she was gone...” he trailed off.

Before Caine could answer the computer began to beep and Kermit spun, he started to tap the keyboard intently. He had something.

*********************************************

Alison stared at him as Kermit explained what he’d discovered.

“Englewood?” she gasped, “But he...I...that’s impossible.”

“Who is he?” Peter asked.

Alison turned to him, “He was the head of my father’s security until the threats started. He still works for me.”

“What about when you were being protected by Kermit?” Peter continued to question.

Alison shook her head, “The moment the threats started my father called in Mr Jones. They knew each other someway, I don’t know how. Our security was placed in his hands instantly but Englewood was to stay with dad during the negotiations.”

“That makes no sense,” Peter frowned, “If his point was to stop the merger then why not ki...do something about it when he was with your father all day?”

“It is possible that killing your father was not his main aim,” Caine noted, watching Alison’s discomfort.

“Then what?”

“Alison,” Caine said, “After your father’s death did Mr Englewood do anything to threaten you?”

“No,” she frowned, “He was overprotective in some ways. He made sure he was at my side any time I had to travel. He was always very considerate to what I needed.”

“Okay,” Peter interrupted seeing Kermit’s eyes narrow beneath his glasses, “So why drug you and send you after Kermit?”

Alison shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Caine tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked at Alison and then Kermit, “Prior to your abduction did anything unusual happen.”

Alison shook her head, “It was a typical day. I met with Grayson to discuss the upcoming board meeting. There had been indications that a rival company were looking to gain a share in the company and had somehow gotten into our computer systems.”

“Did you talk about the previous merger?” Kermit asked intently.

Alison nodded, “I was telling him that while he was discussing the merger I was kept hidden away,” she turned to Kermit, “I talked about you. About how you taught me computer skills and that...that...that I could possibly find the leak.”

“Interesting,” Caine mused, “That explains why they would remove you.”

“But not why they did this,” Kermit snapped.

Peter snapped his fingers several times bringing everyone’s attention to him, “Kermit, what have you been looking into recently?”

“Of course.”

Alison shared a confused look with Caine before clicking her fingers to get their attention, “Hi, want to explain to us?”

“I was asked by the Captain a few weeks ago to help run scans on the computer systems of several companies,” Kermit explained, “It’s a minor thing that I do every so often.”

“Could my company be on that list?” Alison asked.

Kermit shrugged, “I don’t check the company names. Unless something comes up.”

“It has to be,” Peter said excitedly as the pieces started coming together, “This guy Englewood has been up to something, assumingly since before your father began the merger. Now Kermit could possibly stumble across this and that’s him exposed. So he needs something to distract Kermit which is you.”

Alison grimaced, “How could he know? I never spoke of my relationship with Kermit to anyone.”

“We obviously weren’t as alone as we thought,” Kermit murmured.

 

“Are you okay?”

Kermit turned to Alison for a second before looking back out across the city, “No.”

“KG,” she walked towards him slowly, she could see the tension in his shoulders, “Are you going to talk to me?”

He didn’t answer and didn’t look back at her this time so she stepped forward slowly and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. Kermit stayed still for several minutes before turning to her.

“I don’t like being manipulated,” Kermit told her, “And I especially don’t like that you were used too.”

“So what do we do now?” she challenged.

“Now,” a small vicious smile touched his lips, “We get that son of a bitch and make him pay for everything he did to you.”

“Everything he did to us,” Alison rested her hand on his chest.

Kermit took a hold of her hand for a second before letting it drop, “Then let’s get started.”

*********************************************

Karen was more than surprised when Kermit appeared in her office along with Peter, Caine and an unknown woman.

“Am I finally going to find out what’s been going on?” she asked archly.

“Captain Simms, this is Alison Bailey,” Kermit introduced the woman at his side.

“As in Bailey-Underwood Ltd?” Karen asked in surprise.

“The very same,” Alison answered tightly.

“Miss Bailey, you are reported as missing,” Karen told her, “And you’ve been here all along? Would you like to explain why?”

“Not really,” Alison shot back, “And we don’t have much time to go over everything again. Kermit, can you get on with this?”

“Captain, Alison was abducted,” Kermit explained, “We believe it’s because I’m about to stumble across something within her companies accounts. Alison was drugged and almost shot me after making me think I was going crazy.”

“Hold on,” Karen stopped him, “Why would you think that?”

“He thought I was dead,” Alison explained shortly, her eyes flicked to Kermit before returning back to Karen.

“I’m assuming you have some kind of plan,” Karen said.

Kermit nodded, “But you’re not going to like it.”

 

“Are you insane?”

Kermit leaned against the wall relieved that Peter and Caine had taken Alison to get something to eat so that they weren’t here as he tried to persuade the Captain that their plan was the only one that could work.

“You’re planning on using this woman as bait,” Karen snapped.

“Actually she’s using me as bait,” Kermit replied softly.

“Kermit!!”

Kermit pushed off the wall and moved so he was facing her, “You have to trust me on this one.”

Karen’s eyes narrowed, “Actually, I don’t – Detective. You work for me, remember?”

“Captain,” Kermit’s voice lowered to a soft growl, “This is what I’m going to do, with or without your agreement. Alison is still in danger until we get this guy and I won’t let anything happen to her.”

Karen stared at Kermit trying to see his eyes hidden behind his green shield, “I want a full explanation once this is done.”

Kermit nodded and spun leaving the office before she could change her mind.

 

The room was small but Kermit had it wired so that every corner was covered. Now Alison could only wait. Caine and Peter were both nearby ready to intervene when Englewood got here but that wasn’t enough to make her feel safe.

“You know you should eat something,” Kermit said as he entered the room without knocking, “I don’t need you fainting when you have to be alert.”

“Don’t sugar-coat your worry,” Alison snapped.

“Ali,” Kermit warned, “We really don’t have the time to argue.”

“I’m not arguing,” Alison replied coolly, “I’m just...” she trailed off and looked up at him, “I miss the back and forth we used to have, the sarcasm you could get into a single look. I don’t really have anyone in my life like that anymore.”

“You’re making this difficult again, Ali,” Kermit murmured as he gently touched her cheek.

Alison leaned into his hand and sighed, “You’re the one calling me Ali and touching me like this.”

He pulled his hand back and frowned at her.

Alison wiped away a small tear that had formed in the corner of her eye, “I’m so tired of this. I want to go home and go about my life as normal. I want to go back to work and being able to leave a building without my honour guard.”

“It’ll be over soon, Ali...Alison. I promise.”

“Kermit,” Peter’s voiced interrupted them, “We’ve got company. Are you ready?”

He squeezed Alison’s shoulder before standing, “As we will be. Don’t be late, Peter.”

 

Alison could feel the wall at her back as she stared at the man she’d trusted to protect her, who her father had trusted and who had betrayed them both. Across from her stood Kermit anger covering his face as several guns were pointed at him and Alison.

“You know,” Englewood noted as he paced in front of them, “I spent years trying to get into her pants but somehow Griffin you did it in a matter of days. Wonder how Daddy would have reacted to your protector screwing you, don’t you?”

Kermit growled as he took a step forward only to be stopped by the guns.

“Why?” Alison demanded, “Why did you kill him?”

Englewood laughed, “Of course, I should have known you would want a reason why Daddy had to die. You see, Alison or should I call you Ali – you like that,” he mimed a kiss to her making her shudder, “When the idea of the merger came around I knew they’d go poking around the systems and find my little programmes so I needed a distraction.”

“Death threats.”

“At first they were only to your father,” he rolled his eyes, “But only when I started the threats towards you did Daddy do what I wanted. Once the merger took place I was out of time so I had to take steps. It was a shame really.”

Tears slipped along Alison’s cheeks as she listened to her father’s murderer describe the event as a shame.

“So, now you kill me?” Alison demanded, “You don’t think Kermit’s already found what you’re doing and passed it on?”

“Maybe I’m just bored with following you around without getting anything for it,” Englewood told her, “I thought once I made sure you never saw Griffin again you’d see what was in front of you.”

“You’re pissed because I’m not attracted to you?” Alison stared at him horrified, “Go to hell.”

“You first.”

Alison drew herself further back as he aimed at her properly, jumping as Peter swung in through the window. Glancing round she saw Kermit disarming the guy at the door while Caine appeared from nowhere and before she knew it all three were unconscious on the ground.

Alison’s legs felt like jelly and she slid down the wall unable to hold in the tears, as she dropped onto the carpet she felt two arms wrap around her.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Kermit murmured as he rocked her, “It’s over and I’m here.”

Alison clung to him as she sobbed for her loss not caring about anything else.

*********************************************

Alison sat in Kermit’s office waiting for her lift to arrive so that she could go home finally. She was drained and just wanted to get back to her normal life.

“Miss Bailey,” Captain Simms said as she entered the room, “Mr Underwood has arrived to escort you home. Whenever you’re ready.”

Alison stood and took a deep breath, “Thank you Captain. For everything.”

“I’m still not precisely sure what happened exactly,” Simms noted to her, “I’m sure someone will explain to me at some point.”

Alison let out a soft chuckle, “Possibly. I need to ask you to do something for me.”

Karen tilted her head to one side questioningly.

“I need you to look after him,” Alison whispered, “Kermit needs someone to keep him grounded and I know nowadays that’s you.”

Karen nodded speechless.

“Before I go, I’d like to say goodbye to him,” Alison said, “Can you ask him?”

Karen nodded, “I’ll send him in.”

 

Kermit took a deep breath as he walked into his office where Alison was waiting. After they’d stopped Englewood he’d held as she cried. When she’d finally calmed down she’d clung to him and he’d let her.

“Hi,” she whispered as he walked in.

Kermit nodded relieved he was wearing his glasses; he didn’t want her to be able to look into his eyes but that comfort was quickly removed as she stepped forward and lifted them from his face.

“I want to talk to you,” Alison said, “Not the persona.”

“Ali...”

“Let me say this,” she cut him off, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I blamed you when my father died because if I hadn’t you might have stayed. I’m sorry I dragged you into this and forced you back into the mess that’s my life.”

“Alison, I wasn’t good for you then,” Kermit told her, “And I’m not good for you now. But I’m not sorry about being here when you needed me.”

Alison smiled softly before she moved and stretching up placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Bye, KG.”

As she started out Kermit called her back, “If you ever need...”

“Don’t,” Alison stopped him, “Don’t say it because I will and I’ll never be able to get over you. And I need to get over you. Just look after yourself.”

Kermit watched Alison as she walked out of his office, pausing briefly to bid goodbye to Peter and Caine before she walked out of his life again.

Slipping his glasses back on Kermit dropped into his seat not surprised when Karen walked in and closed the door. He motioned her to sit.

“A few years ago I was asked to protect her...”


End file.
